1. Field of the Invention
Synthesis of sodium hydrosulfite, particularly selective removal of sodium thiosulfate from a mixture of sodium thiosulfate, sodium formate and sodium bisulfite, such that the valuable sodium formate and sodium bisulfite may be recycled in the manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art of formate-sodium hydrosulfite synthesis the sodium formate and sodium bisulfite, being contaminated by sodium thiosulfate, are not available for recycling into the sodium hydrosulfite manufacturing process. Consequently, such quantities of contaminated sodium formate and sodium bisulfite are discarded or sold as low value by-product.